Senorita
by omegaveerse
Summary: Taekook/vkook senorita AU! Warning! Boyxboy Yaoi BL explicit sexual content Please be a wise reader.


**Señorita**

_Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue— Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop._

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Toptae! Bottomkook!

**WARNING! R18+ | YAOI | BL | Boyxboy**

Please be a wise reader.

.

**Miami — Florida, Amerika Serikat**

Pukul satu siang, maskapai penerbangan Korea mendarat mulus di bandara kota Miami— Florida, Amerika Serikat. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap, berjaket kulit hitam dan berkacamata menyeret kopernya melewati hiruk-pikuk bandara siang itu, dia mengelap keringat yang menetes dipelipis— udara kota Miami terasa panas sekalipun baru diguyur hujan. Dia merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya dan menggulir layar untuk menghubungi seseorang. Namun sebelum dia memencet tombol dial pada sebuah nama, seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Taehyung!"

Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar. Obsidian gelapnya melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi melambaikan tangan. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek motif diluar kaos polosnya dan celana bahan kain sebatas lutut yang membuat pria itu tampak _Miami _sekali. Kulitnya tampak sedikit tan dari terakhir kali Taehyung mengingatnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap membawa kakinya melangkah menuju pria itu lalu memberi sebuah pelukan erat yang meremukkan tulang.

"Namjoon hyung."

Kim Namjoon terkekeh, mengusap rambut adiknya sayang. Sudah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu semenjak Namjoon memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota kapital ini. Mereka melepaskan pelukan lalu berjalan beriringan keluar bandara.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang." Ujar Namjoon, lengannya mengalung akrab pada bahu adiknya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kakakku akan bertunangan, tentu saja aku akan datang." tukas Taehyung, "Baik hyung. Kau?"

Namjoon meringis, "Tidak terlalu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung mengeryit.

Keduanya sampai dimobil Namjoon, pria _berdimple_ itu membuka bagasi, memasukkan koper Taehyung kedalam sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"_Well_, tiga hari lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Seokjin." Ujarnya, menghela napas berat, "Aku sangat grogi."

Taehyung tergelak, menepuk bahunya sekilas, "Tenang saja. Santai hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga saja."

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil, Namjoon menyalakan mesin, deruman halus terdengar saat lelaki itu menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan bandara.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung melepaskan jaket dan kacamatanya, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hubunganmu?"

"Aku tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun."

Namjoon memutar bolamatanya, "Ya, tapi kau tidur dengan mereka."

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "Aku pria dewasa berusia duapuluh tiga tahun yang sudah legal melakukan seks dengan siapapun."

Namjoon menggeplak kepala Taehyung hingga pemuda itu mengaduh, "Jangan terlalu banyak bermain, kau sudah dewasa."

"Ya ya." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya berhenti?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kau akan berhenti saat menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu." Mobil berbelok ditikungan, "Kau ingat? Sebelum bertemu Seokjin, aku sangat _liar. _Aku mabuk, aku berpesta, aku meniduri wanita berbeda setiap malam. Bahkan, aku mungkin lebih berandal darimu." Kenang Namjoon, bolamatanya bersinar oleh ingatan masalalu, "Saat aku bertemu dengannya, untuk pertama kali— aku jatuh cinta. Dia tidak kaya, dia tidak menggodaku seperti wanita yang kutemui dalam klub, dia hanya dia— sederhana, manis dan agak cerewet.

Tapi mungkin hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta, Seokjin yang apa adanya— yang mencegahku minum terlalu banyak, yang mengajakku melakukan hal positif seperti mengunjungi panti dan mengajar, yang mengomeliku saat aku tidur dengan wanita berbeda setiap malam.

Perhatian kecilnya mengalihkanku. Lalu mendadak, seluruh dunia hanya tentang dia, aku berhenti mabuk, aku berhenti menjadi berandal, aku berhenti meniduri banyak wanita. Bertemu dengan Seokjin tidak hanya mengubahku, namun juga membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Seokjin melengkapiku."

Taehyung terperangah, tidak menyangka kata-kata semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Menengok ke masalalu, kakaknya adalah seseorang yang sangat _liar, _ sulit diatur bahkan agendanya adalah pergi ke kelab setiap malam dan berpesta, kadang-kadang juga berkelahi. Menyaksikan kakaknya berubah sedrastis ini membuat Taehyung merasa _geli?_

_"_Eew, _cheesy _sekali. Berhenti hyung, kau membuatku geli."

Namjoon mendengus, "Tunggu saja giliranmu bocah." Mobil berhenti di depan lampu merah, "Ke restoran dulu tidak apa-apa kan? Seokjin bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak masalah." Taehyung mengibaskan lengan, "Lagipula aku lapar."

Hari sudah sore saat mereka tiba direstoran yang dikelola Seokjin, Taehyung duduk di salah satu bangku sementara Namjoon pergi mencari kekasihnya. Restoran itu ramai, suara obrolan pelanggan berbaur bunyi kendaraan berlalu lalang ditengah kota, matahari kekuningan merembes melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Taehyung mengetukkan jemari diatas meja, matanya mengedar, pada papan menu, pada gelas-gelas kaca yang tertata rapi diatas rak, pada koridor— lalu pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda berambut legam, mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertatapan. Pemuda itu membawa piring berisi makanan dikedua lengannya lalu menatap Taehyung— melayani pelanggan lalu menatap Taehyung lagi. Seorang wanita berambut ikal menyajikan makanan untuk pemuda Kim, menghalangi aksi saling pandang diantara keduanya. Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih, namun pandangannya masih setia mengikuti figur pemuda itu, bagaimana dia bicara, bagaimana gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu, bagaimana senyumnya terlihat sangat manis. Lagi— pandangan mereka bertemu, pemuda kelinci menggigit bibir dan menunduk sebelum pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Taehyung? _Halo_?"

Suara Seokjin membawanya kembali ke permukaan. Taehyung beralih menatap Seokjin dan bertanya separuh terpana, "Siapa dia?"

Seokjin mengerutkan kening, "Dia siapa?"

"Pemuda itu." Taehyung menunjuk pemuda bergigi kelinci yang kini sedang menyajikan makanan untuk pelanggan lain, "Siapa dia?"

Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung kemudian mengangguk paham, "Ooh— dia Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Pegawai part time restoranku. Dia berkuliah disini." Tatapannya beralih pada Taehyung kembali, "Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya penasaran." Jawab Taehyung, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"Baik."

Taehyung mengeryit saat mendapati raut wajah Seokjin yang berkebalikan dengan jawabannya. Seokjin meringis.

"Baiklah, aku tidak merasa baik. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, lalu bicara dengan suara berbisik, "Sebenarnya aku sangat grogi. Tiga hari lagi kami akan bertunangan, dan aku takut akan terjadi hal-hal tak terduga."

Taehyung mengeryit, "Hal-hal tak terduga bagaimana?"

"Seperti Namjoon jatuh cinta pada oranglain? Atau gadis lain? Atau seperti dia yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Seokjin mengamati Namjoon yang sedang bicara ditelepon dikejauhan dengan khawatir, "Kau tau tingkah laku Namjoon yang dulu kan?"

Taehyung tergelak, bagaimana bisa Seokjin berpikir seperti itu sementara Namjoon dengan panjang lebar berbicara mengenai rasa cintanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Jangan khawatir hyung. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau pikirkan— dia sangat mencintaimu."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung ragu, "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Mata Taehyung kembali mengikuti figur pemuda kelinci yang diam-diam juga balik menatapnya, "Dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

.

_"Congrats for your engangement!"_

Riuh-rendah pesta yang diselenggarakan itu mengudara diantara alunan musik klasik. Gelas-gelas tinggi berisi _champagne, cocktail _dan _tequila _tersaji diatas meja bersama berpiring-piring jenis makanan. Taehyung tersenyum disudut ruangan sambil mengamati Seokjin dan Namjoon yang dikerubungi para tamu undangan yang berebut mengucapkan selamat.

Haru dan bahagia menjadi satu. Euforia itu semakin meriah seiring bertambah pekatnya malam. Orang-orang berdansa, saling tertawa bersama. Diujung ruangan, Namjoon dan Seokjin duduk diatas sofa dan saling memakan bibir satu sama lain. Taehyung memutar bolamata dan memutuskan untuk merokok sebentar. Tangannya merogoh saku, mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. Dia berjalan menuju balkon dan membeku saat melihat figur seorang pemuda disana. Pemuda yang dilihatnya tiga hari yang lalu direstoran Seokjin. Taehyung memilih membuang rokoknya yang barusaja dinyalakan dan mengambil dua gelas _tequila _sebagai ganti.

"_Tequila?"_

Tawar Taehyung, menyodorkan gelas pada pemuda berambut legam itu. Jungkook tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum kemudian menerima gelas tinggi yang disodorkan Taehyung dengan ragu.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya canggung, samar Taehyung dapat melihat senyum dibibir Jungkook. Lalu hening, keduanya menatap hamparan laut berombak di ujung sana sambil meminum Tequila. Angin menyapu helai rambut mereka halus.

"Tidak berdansa?" Tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Ooh— benarkah?" Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat hingga sisi lengan mereka bersinggungan, dia menatap Jungkook dari balik bolamatanya yang sekelam malam, "Kebetulan aku ahli, mau kuajari?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak, sebelum menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jungkook, mereka berada dipinggir pantai. Berdansa dibawah sinar bulan yang bersinar sebiru batu safir. Jemari Taehyung berada dipinggang Jungkook sementara tangan Jungkook mengalung pada leher lelaki itu. Bunyi debur ombak beserta alunan musik klasik resort terdengar samar dari kejauhan.

"Taehyung— Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya. Mereka berayun pelan dan berputar.

"Aku—"

"Jeon Jungkook bukan?"

Mata Jungkook sedikit melebar, "Darimana kau tau?"

"Seokjin hyung."

"Ooh." Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Rupanya kau juga pandai mencari tau nama seseorang."

Taehyung terkekeh, suara seraknya terbawa angin dan terngiang ditelinga Jungkook, "Pandai jika mencari tau nama seseorang semanis dirimu. _Aw."_

Jungkook meringis, "Maaf menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pandai berdansa."

"Tidak masalah." Taehyung mengayunkan Jungkook ke kanan dengan lembut, "Langkahkan kakimu kekanan— ya begitu lalu keki—ri—"

Kata-kata Taehyung terhenti saat keduanya jatuh diatas pasir. Jungkook berada dibawah sementara Taehyung diatas menaunginya. Mata mereka bertemu kemudian membeku— terpana mengagumi satu sama lain.

Jungkook menelan ludah, berdehem sekilas, "Kukira kau pandai berdansa."

"Kukira juga begitu—" Taehyung merundukkan kepala perlahan, bibirnya berada tepat diatas bibir Jungkook, "Ternyata tidak." Bisiknya rendah.

Napas mereka berhembus kacau dan berantakan, Jungkook memejamkan mata kala Taehyung membingkai wajahnya. Bibir Taehyung dekat, semakin dekat— Jungkook tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain degup jantungnya sendiri yang menggila, tidak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali bibir Taehyung diatas bibirnya. Tautan mereka memabukkan, saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain— saling menginginkan dan terasa kurang—

Lalu Jungkook tersadar, dia mendorong Taehyung dan bangkit, "Aku harus pergi."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, menahan lengan Jungkook agar tidak pergi, "Kemana?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Taehyung memandang punggung Jungkook yang menjauh dengan pandangan nanar. Jejak kakinya tercetak timbul tenggelam diatas pasir.

.

Jam lima sore, Jungkook keluar dari restoran dan mengeryit kala mendapati sebuah motor ducat berwarna merah menyala terpakir apik dipinggir jalan. Kepalanya menoleh dan dia mendapati sosok Taehyung duduk dibangku panjang sebelah pintu. Jungkook kembali berjalan namun pemuda Kim sudah lebih dulu menghadang langkahnya.

"Hei— Jungkook-ah."

"Oh— hai Taehyung." Jungkook tersenyum tipis, matanya melirik kearah lain, tidak mau menatap pemuda itu. Kakinya melangkah namun Taehyung kembali menghadangnya. Jungkook mengangkat alis.

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya canggung "Uh— apa kau senggang?"

Jungkook menyilangkan lengan didepan dada, "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir apa kau bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus di Miami? Maksudku—" Taehyung menjilat bibir, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu euforia Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung dengan mengajak mereka berdua. Dan yang kukenal disini selain mereka adalah kau."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung seolah menimbang, dia menghela napas sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

.

Jungkook menggigit bibir, merasakan telapak tangan lebar Taehyung menyusup kedalam kemejanya lalu merabai kulitnya didalam sana, "Tae—"

Dia tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir terkunci didalam kamar hotel. Dengan Taehyung yang _topless _dan kemeja Jungkook yang separuh kancingnya terbuka. Barangkali karena hawa malam yang dingin, atau karena bibir Taehyung yang dengan begitu ahli melucuti pakaiannya. Menciumi setiap jengkal permukaan kulit Jungkook hingga pemuda itu menggelinjang.

"Kau— cantik, cantik sekali." Taehyung menciumi sisi telinganya, sisi rahangnya lalu bibirnya, Jungkook menarik leher Taehyung lebih dekat, berbisik _needy _didepan bibir lelaki itu, "Cium. Cium aku— _jangan berhenti_."

Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan menjatuhkannya keatas ranjang. Ciuman Taehyung terasa mematikan. Lidahnya menyusup kedalam bibir Jungkook, dan membuatnya ketagihan. Bagaimana benda lunak itu bergerak dan menyapu seluruh sudut mulutnya. Jungkook mengerang tipis. Jemari Taehyung meraba paha dalamnya, sementara pinggul Jungkook bergerak— meliuk mencari friksi paling nikmat. Napas Jungkook berhembus gemetar kala Taehyung meloloskan garmen terakhirnya, bibir Taehyung masih setia menciumi seperti yang Jungkook inginkan. Jungkook merasa basah, berkedut, panas.

"Ngh— ah—"

Desahannya lolos kala Taehyung meremas bagian intimnya, memompa naik turun dengan pelan— lalu bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat. Ciuman Taehyung turun menyapa ceruk leher, lidahnya membentuk jejak air liur diatas nadi Jungkook yang berkedut sementara giginya membuat tanda dimana-mana. Jari-jari kaki Jungkook menekuk, sementara punggungnya melengkung, merasakan puncaknya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Datanglah untukku, _sayang."_

Jungkook merasakan perutnya mengejang, merintih nikmat saat bibir Taehyung berada diatas putingnya— menggigit dan menghisap. Jemarinya meremat helai rambut Taehyung, puncaknya datang bersama kabut putih yang menghilangkan akal sehat.

Terengah, Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung lalu menjilat sisa cairannya dijari lelaki itu. Taehyung menyeringai dan berbisik '_binal' _ditelinganya. Pemuda Kim melumuri lubang Jungkook dengan cairan yang tersisa sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, Jungkook mengeryit, merasa aneh karena benda asing yang bergerak didalam rektumnya. Detik selanjutnya, tubuhnya berjengit kecil— bibirnya mendesah saat Taehyung menemukan titik nikmatnya didalam sana.

"Disini _hm?"_

Taehyung menyeringai, menumbuk titik itu lagi dan lagi. Jungkook merintih kecil, menggigit bibir dan meremat bahu Taehyung erat. Taehyung menambah satu jari lagi, dan Jungkook mengerang ribut dengan dada naik turun. Taehyung membuka celananya sendiri, dan menendangnya hingga jatuh keatas lantai. Memposisikan kejantanannya yang keras didepan lubang Jungkook yang berkedut.

"Aku akan masuk."

Taehyung menerobos masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda itu secara perlahan. Jungkook tersengal, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya— dia merintih dan terbata-bata kala Taehyung mulai bergerak didalam dirinya, bibirnya mendesah sementara matanya terpejam nikmat saat Taehyung menumbuk prostatnya.

"Ah! Ahn—"

Taehyung menciumi bahunya sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur, geraman nikmat keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Suara decitan ranjang serta desahan keduanya menggema dalam kamar itu. Taehyung membawanya naik kepuncak paling tinggi, membiarkannya jatuh dan menyerpih, membuatnya sinting dan semakin sinting seiring dengan tumbukannya yang tanpa ampun.

"_Shit— ah— fuck—"_

Taehyung mengumpat, merasakan betapa sempit Jungkook, dia menjilat bibir dan mendongak dengan mata seperuh terpejam, tubuh tannya mengkilat dan basah oleh keringat. Jungkook menyelipkan lengannya, memeluk Taehyung erat saat puncaknya semakin dekat.

"Tae— ah— hh aku akan—"

"Bersama Jungkook—"

Taehyung menahan pinggangnya, memberi tiga— empat tumbukan terakhir sebelum datang didalam tubuh Jungkook.

.

Taehyung terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah gorden yang terbuka. Dia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Tangannya terulur kesamping, dia bangkit lalu mengeryit saat mendapati sisi ranjang yang kosong.

.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Pukul lima sore, Taehyung mencegat Jungkook didepan restoran. Jungkook melangkah kekanan, Taehyung menghadang. Jungkook melangkah kekiri, Taehyung menahan lengannya.

"Apa maumu?"

Taehyung mengeryit mendengar suara Jungkook yang begitu dingin. Mata Jungkook tidak mau menatapnya balik.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tatap mataku saat bicara Jungkook."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang mendengar suara dingin Taehyung, perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu pandangan mereka bertemu.

Taehyung mencelos saat yang dilihatnya adalah mata Jungkook yang memerah, detik selanjutnya airmata berlinang dipipinya, "Hei— _whats wrong? Dont cry baby."_

Jungkook mengusap lelehan airmata dipipinya, menunduk dan menggigit bibir dengan bahu bergetar, "M-maaf kurasa aku hanya bingung."

Taehyung mendongakkan dagu pemuda itu, tenggorokannya menyempit melihat Jungkook menangis, "Bingung?"

Jungkook menatap kearah lain, "Kau dan aku— what are we?"

"We?" Taehyung mengangkat alis, "Of course we are friends."

"_Oh_." Jungkook mengangguk, "Kukira memang hanya aku yang menganggap bahwa pertemuan dan seluruh kebersamaan kita berarti." Ujarnya getir, "Maaf sudah salah paham."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

Jungkook menghela napas, menguasap airmatanya yang meleleh lagi, "Malam itu, saat kita berdansa diatas pasir— kau menciumku. Aku menikmatinya, aku menginginkan lebih. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita. Aku pergi dan berharap bahwa meninggalkanmu disana tidak seharusnya terasa sesulit itu. Esoknya, kau datang padaku— aku berharap bisa berpura-pura tidak membutuhkanmu, aku menolak tapi kau justru memintaku menemanimu dan entah bagaimana kita berakhir dikamar hotel dan bercinta. Kau membuatku datang padamu, kau membuatku membutuhkanmu." Jungkook melangkah mundur dan pergi melewati Taehyung, "_You say we just friends. But Friends doesn't know the way you taste."_

Taehyung membeku. Kesadaran menghantamnya telak seperti ribuan palu, dia berlari mengejar sosok Jungkook— menyentak lengan pemuda itu lalu mencium bibirnya. Mata Jungkook membola terkejut, pemuda itu memukul bahu Taehyung dan mengumpat. Napasnya terengah berantakan.

"Apa— apa kau gila?" Tuding Jungkook emosi.

_"Im sorry_." Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook mendekat, "Maaf, tentu saja seluruh kebersamaanku denganmu itu berarti. Namjoon hyung bicara tentang cinta yang merubahnya, Seokjin yang melengkapinya, dia juga berkata— seseorang yang tepat akan datang untukku suatu saat nanti. Aku hanya menertawainya, membatin dalam hati bahwa itu adalah sebuah omong kosong. Namun saat bertemu kau— aku percaya bahwa seseorang yang ditakdirkan itu memang ada. Namjoon hyung benar— soal cinta. Soal dunia yang mendadak berisi semua tentang orang yang kita cintai.

Jungkook-ah, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menginginkan. Asal kau tau, kau menarik perhatianku bahkan tanpa berusaha, kau juga membuatku membutuhkanmu— ini adalah rasa yang baru untukku dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti." Taehyung menatap bolamata Jungkook, menyatukan kening mereka berdua dalam satu deru napas dan degup jantung yang berdentum kacau, "Jungkook-ah, kau indah— sangat indah. _You're my Señorita."_

Wajah Jungkook terasa panas. Mengetahui ini adalah yang pertama bagi Taehyung dan mendengar pemuda Kim menyanjungnya setinggi itu membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga, dia berdehem dan melirik kearah lain dengan gugup, "Aku— aku suka."

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"I love it when you call me _señorita_." Jungkook menggigit bibir dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua dengan gemas, "Aku akan memanggilmu begitu sebanyak mungkin. My _señorita."_

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_**FIN[]**_

_**I love it when you call me señorita**_

_**I wish I could pretend I didn't need you**_

_**But every touch is ooh la la la**_

_**It's true, la la la**_

_**Ooh, I should be running**_

_**Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita**_

_**I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you**_

_**But every touch is ooh la la la**_

_**It's true, la la la**_

_**Ooh, I should be running**_

_**Ooh, you keep me coming for ya**_


End file.
